


Turn Up the Sun

by faith_girl222 (faithgirl)



Series: Wizarding & Muggle Lit 101 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-02
Updated: 2005-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithgirl/pseuds/faith_girl222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a summer of letters...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Up the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Post-OotP; not HBP-compliant. Title from Oasis.
> 
> Thanks to coppersinger for hand holding, general encouraging &c.

13 July, 1997

To: Charlie Wesley  
The Burrow  
Ottery St. Catchpole  
Devonshire

Dear Charlie,

I'm really sorry our chat was cut off like that, but well, I can't really say no to Ron when he's nearly in tears over a summer assignment, can I? Wouldn't be very Gryffindor-like, and I aim to prove I'm not a Ravenclaw in scarlet stripes at every turn (Ron rarely lets me hear the end of it anyway. I swear, if he thought it made he seem more Gryffindor-like he'd claim illiteracy. This House polarization thing is really getting out of hand). I hope we can pick up where we left off ... ? If you'd like to use a code to avoid plagiarism, I'm sure some arrangement can be reached.

As I was saying, it's a dreadful shame, the state of wizarding literature. Everyone taking credit for thoroughly Muggle works while so few wizards actually take up a quill and write new things. If I were more inclined toward imagination or had more free time I would happily rectify this state of affairs. But, well, I'm a Muggle born, and that would hardly fix the imbalance in my eyes.

We need more authors like the ones in the late '70s. It seems as though everyone is so concentrated on pretending the world isn't going to pieces they can't bring themselves to fictionalize it. I find that very sad. It can be an immensely cathartic thing to do, or so I've read.

I really liked your thoughts on a dragon series. It reminded me of some Muggle stories, actually, the idea of setting it up like that. Not that I don't think your dragons are all decent, uh, people in their own way, just that most readers won't have that experience and will find it novel to see it laid out in terms a human can relate to. If you have time to work on it this summer, I'd really love to read some of it; it sounds absolutely fascinating and utterly outside my usual sphere of knowledge. I've not read much about dragons in six (dear lord, _six_!) years. Not since that incident with Norbert in first year ...

I hope you're well and your mother has allowed you to leave the kitchen at some point. Her food is splendid (please tell her I said so), but really, there is more to life than eating. I mean, there are books! And, you have that wonderful back garden. I expect you're making use of it? You mentioned something about wanting to get back to flying regularly, if I recall.

Anyway, I must go, Mum is dragging me to some luncheon. Apparently it feels as though we never see each other, my being away so much of the year. They get less prying and put out about absences when one is older I hope? Oh, my kingdom for some adorable younger siblings to distract them with.

But I digress. 

Hope to hear back from you soon. 

sincerely,  
Hermione (Granger)

15 July, 1997

To: Hermione (Granger)  
Lovely Muggle House w/Electricity and Blenders I'm Sure  
Hounslow, London  
Other Side of the Country

You would not believe the things going on here. Mum has flipped her lid. She has us cleaning the whole house even the attic which we've not been into since before Fred and George were born. And their room as well, now they've moved out. Frightening mess it is, who knows what they got up to. Scorch marks on the ceiling ...

I'm in a right state, actually, as am not even at a desk. Merlin help you read this ...

I am sitting on a crate, writing on my knees in the back garden surrounded by all the house's contents. No, really. Also, you'll notice this is in ballpoint. I've nabbed it from dad's shed, because I broke my last quill, and ink is very messy and well, I've enough stains on my trousers from the ghoul attacking me as it is, right? No need to make it worse.

No spare moments, really, but I'm EATING and you know how mum is about that. Anyway, had a really great brainwave earlier, and I wanted to write back and ask if you were interested, because it's all stream of consciousness and a bit. Well, weird, I expect.

So, please write back tell me if you want to see, how you are &c &c.

I am busy and well and eating entirely too much.

with jam stains,  
Charlie

PS. As soon as the younger siblings stop being adorable it reverts, and then they want you home all the time even when they don't want you around.

15 July, 1997

To: Charlie  
Sitting on a Crate in the Back Garden  
Probably Covered in Jam  
The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole  
Devonshire

Of course I want to hear about it! All about it. I did say I wanted to hear about the dragons, you know. Did the ghoul eat my last letter or something?

I'm sorry it's such a nightmare; at least you have magic, though. Imagine having to move around the furniture and doing the actual scrubbing by hand.

hurriedly,  
Hermione

17 July, 1997

To: Hermione  
House with Window Screens  
Hounslow or Thereabouts  
Too Far Away (This Really May Kill Errol)

Well, I was thinking I could do a bit of political satire too, y'know, play up the current situation even though it won't have people in it. Like, the dragons do have their own conflicts. More interesting and less bloody than ours, actually. More fire though, which doesn't make the best book. (Although, from what I understand, it would make a really good Muggle film.)

Anyhow, I was contemplating a situation that came up involving who would be leader of the gaggle, and there having to be a showdown and dragon laws (yes, they have laws) and well, it all seemed very Epic. In my mind at least. Don't know how it'll flesh out, on the fiction side. I was thinking I might go poetry rather than novel, in the style of the Iliad, perhaps.

Anyway, I have some weird sketches and things. They seem very Post-Modern & Surreal (Ginny's words) and I think I must have spent too long inside with mum's cleaning potions. They're attached, or magic copies are anyroad.

actually not near any jam,  
Charlie

PS. Do you think I should get some Manfield's Pencils so the dragons actually flap their wings and things? (ahaha, accidental rhyming. maybe i CAN be a poet)

21 July, 1997

To: Charlie  
The Burrow  
Ottery St. Catchpole  
Devonshire

Charlie,

Those drawings are really really amazing. Now, I know they aren't the same in the wizarding world as the Muggle, but I feel you ought to consider doing this as a comic book. I'm sure you're envisioning Martin Miggs, but please don't. There are some amazing works of literature done as graphic novels, and yes, even graphic poem.

I think it would be really amazing and original and inventive if you were to do a wizarding graphic poem. And if you used some Manfield's, just think, it could be like a Muggle film where it was drawn but on a page with speech bubble and voice over boxes and - well, I think it would be like a renaissance, but you're free to disagree (Although I hope you won't).

I'm including some Muggle books with this, which is why it's a parcel and not just a letter. And why it isn't coming to you via Errol. Please read them seriously. They're worth the time, when you have some to spare.

Hermione

26 July, 1997

To: Hermione  
Some Place Rather Like Heaven  
Swimming in Gold  
Too Fucking Far Away

You, are GENIUS. This perfect. I haven't slept in TWO DAYS and I have thirty pages of comic - I mean graphic - poetry. And well, this is just. Mum is distraught, as I've (apparently) started to stare into the distance when I should be doing things and then start scribbling things onto my own limbs with a pen. It's all very exciting.

I've owled my boss, and he likes the idea. Says it would be wonderful publicity. 

Right, off to help dad and Bill put things back where they belong. I'll write again soon, swear.

THANK YOU

utterly indebted and sleep deprived,  
Charlie

PS. I'm to be going out to London well before shopping for the new term. Would you mind if I came round? Maybe you could take me somewhere I could see more graphic novels? Or we could see a film or something. Or! A play. A wizarding company is putting on Julius Caesar, I believe, at the old play house off Diagon.


End file.
